Blue Eyes, Cold Steel
by Little Kage
Summary: The Dark Brotherhood is dead. The last Sanctuary was destroyed ten years ago, shortly after the assassination of Titus Mede II. But there is still an assassin left to exert the will of the Night Mother. Her soul is colder than the winds of Skyrim, her senses sharper than all the steel in Tamriel, her bloodthirst unmatched. She is the covenant of Sithis. Major Violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

" _What is the music of life?"_

It was ten years after the Stormcloak rebellion, the Skyrim Civil War and the assassination of Titus Mede II. The land of Skyrim, cold and harsh, had been quite peaceful after the war. Ulfric Stormcloak sat on the throne and ruled the country with justice. And for ten long years, not a single assassin had dared raise their steel to anyone. The Dark Brotherhood had been obliterated. The Dawnstar sanctuary, old and renowned had long since been forgotten, and destroyed, buried in a disaster causing the mountain roof to collapse, killing every single assassin. Except one.

She turned her footsteps down the narrow alley, slowly but surefooted she pursued her prey. In her fist was cold steel, it's bite ready to draw blood any second, now. The prey was a drunk man of fifty years, brown-haired, blue eyes. An imperial ambassador, stumbling from one alehouse to another in the city of Windhelm. Two guards, equally drunk, followed the fat man whereever he went. She had to deal with those first, she realized. That would not be hard, of course, they were drunk and she was a professional.

The three men went around another corner, which gave the girl a chance. Fast as a viper, she snapped out and put a hand over the guards mouth, muffling his cries. Her dagger flashed in the moonlight and she drew blood. A small gush of blood splattered across the stone wall to her side. Then she decided it was time for the next one.

"Where the hell did the other one go?" The fat politician muttered.

"He's probably sleeping in some alley." The second guard proposed, stumbling on his words.

"Let's carry on without him, fella." The fat man said, patting the guard violently on the back. "The night is young and the best alehouse has barely opened yet. Follow me."

The girl followed the two persons. The chance of her loosing them in the maze of streets was minuscule, she just had to follow the mutters and laughs, and the jingles of golden chains. Eventually, she saw her chance. She pulled up another dagger from the belt running diagonally across her chest, aimed, and threw. It sailed through the cold air and hit it's destination perfectly, the steel burying itself deep through the guards undefended neck. Without a sound, he fell backwards. The assassin was faster, and caught him mid-air, and slowly she put him down on the ground without a sound.

The ambassador had stopped now, wondering in his drunkness where his guards had gone. He was feeling weird, like someone was watching him, following him. He was the prey, he realized after a second, and when he saw the girl emerging from the shadows of the alley, he ran.

After two steps, he was down on the ground, his left ankle pulsating with pain. She had cut his heel sinew, he understood, and he silently cried out from the pain.

"Your useless attempt of running has failed."

The girl stood over him. She was no more than fifteen, he realized, and already such an experienced killer. He feared her, but at the same time the fat man respected her. He knew that his time had come.

"Please don't kill me!" He tried. "I'll give you gold! If that's what you want of course! Or a castle, perhaps?"

"Don't." She said. She had long yellow hair in a ponytail, and blue eyes. A Nord. She was cute, but her eyes told a different story. The story of steel and blood. She was a born killer. He was not going to live through the night, the ambassador understood.

"Someone offered me a price for killing you, fat man." She whispered. "If you scream, I'll be sure to kill you slowly. No one can help you now."

"Please..." He pleaded.

The girl bent down and whispered in his ear,

"The night mother says goodbye."

And with that, the girl finished him off. One cut was all she needed, and her steel cut through his heart as a knife cut through butter on a summer day.

Liss Nightingale she was called. Her real name was Elissa, but she preferred Liss. More incognito that way.

Even though the entire Brotherhood was destroyed, Liss obediently continued to exert the will of the unholy matron. It was her duty, the meaning of her life. She killed only through rumors. She patrolled the streets every day, listening, and sometimes, she would hear about someone who had done the black sacrament. And that was her signal. She located the one who had attempted to summon her, and heard their prayers of death. And whenever she got a target, Liss never failed.

Liss was the last of the Brotherhood. The daughter of a former leader of the guild, Astrid. Liss now lived the life of a servant, a simple serving girl in an alehouse in Riften, the Black-Briar inn. No one knew Liss true role in life, the assassin, the cutthroat responsible for the deaths of many noble men and women. This contract, the nobleman of Cyrodiil, she had received from a farmer tired of the Imperials residing in Skyrim, trying to infiltrate and control the villages and cities. Even though the war was over and Skyrim was free, the Imperials never stopped trying to increase their reach. A thousand gold septims she had got as a reward. Soon, she would not have to sweep the floors of the Inn anymore. She'd by a house somewhere. Or an old fort.

And eventually, Liss would restore the Dark Brotherhood to it's former self.


	2. Chapter 2

Liss swept the broom across the floorboards with long reluctant movements. The only reason that she had been accepted as a serving girl in the Black-Briar meadery was because Maven Black-Briar, the matron of the clan, had formerly had strong ties to the Dark Brotherhood, and Astrid in particular.

Liss days flew by, filled with serving fat men and women their mead, sweaping the floors and doing all kinds of slaves-work. Aside from that, she killed. Liss would spend every weekend at the market, listening, spying, chatting with one of her few friends, Brynjolf of the Thieves Guild. He always asked her if she was interested in joining the guild. Liss wanted that very much, but for the time being, she had to take care of the Dark Brotherhood. However, she got a lot of information from Brynjolf and the Thieves Guild, and the two had cooperated sometimes, helping each other with information or simple tasks.

Another major part of Liss life was being abused and taunted by Maul, Maven Black-Briars right hand. He just randomly started picking on her. Taunted her for having no parents and no honor. If only he knew that she was the last Dark Brotherhood assassin. Maul was definitely placed quite high in Liss "people-I-am-going-to-kill-whenever-I-get-to-leave-this-place-list". Of course, she fought back, but it was hard when Maul was twice her size, muscular and very good with unarmed combat.

Aside from working as a slave and being pissed off by Mauls everlasting taunting, Liss enjoyed her life as an assassin. She felt alive when she killed others. It gave her an adrenaline rush, enrichening the killing even more. When she pursued her target, she transformed into a beast. She was a wolf and the target was her prey, a helpless bunny.

* * *

Liss hated Imperials.

After all, it was the Imperials who had burned down the Falkreath Sanctuary, killing her mother Astrid. Therefore she took enormous satisfaction in contracts which required her to kill an Imperial. She fancied doing it slowly, to really show her prey that death was on their doorstep, incarnate in an otherwise innocent-looking Nord girl. Just like she had done with the Imperial ambassador. Cutting his sinew, intimidating him with the sacred words; "the Night Mother says goodbye". That was her favourite line.

However, Liss intention was not to remain the last assassin of Skyrim, no, no. Her goal was to find a place worthy of being a sanctuary, and begin recruiting new cutthroats to do the dirtywork. And with a little luck, maybe she'd even find the coffin of the Night Mother. She had a few suggestions of where it might be. Some day she would go search for it.

Liss was taking a small stroll through the marketplace. She was dressed in a fine yellow dress, leather shoes and a nice brown scarf around her neck. Listening, watching, she walked around amidst the traders and buyers. Brynjolf wasn't there, she knew. He was out on a mission. Nothing special, he had told her. Just something small.

Back at the Black-Briar Meadery, Maven immediately put her to work again.

"Get to work, Liss. I can't sweep the floor and cook dinner for the whole house at the same time, someones gotta give me a hand. And you seem good enough for that, eh?"

"Maul is strong and capable. Why can't he sweep the bloody floor for once?"

"Mind your language, girl." Maven said.

"Is the short one complaining again?" Maul had appeared in the doorway.

"Take this broom and shut up, Maul." Liss said. She knew it was not going to happen, but she felt bad about not fighting back.

"Floor-sweeping is servants work. I deserve better, midget."

That made Liss furious. She struck Maul on the knee with the broomstick. He shouted in pain.

"What in the gods are you doing, girl?!" Maven exclaimed. She struck her. One slap across the cheek. Maven was quite weak, but it hurt nonetheless. Liss cried out. She hated them both. That bitch Maven and Maul, the bastard. Sithis take them both, she thought, massaging her sore cheek, carrying on the sweeping. She knew it was only going to get worse if she kept complaining.

* * *

* * *

* * *

That night, Liss slept badly. Nightmares haunted her mind, dreams of the destruction of the sanctuary, dreams of the death of her mother.

" _Child."_ she woke with a start. Her eyes flashed open and in the quarter of a second she was wide awake, staring up into the wooden roof. She was still dreaming. Liss appreciated these kinds of dreams, where she could not decide however she was awake or still dreaming. She closed her eyes and rolled over, attempting to fall into unconsciousness again.

" _Child."_ The voice repeated.

"I must be going crazy." Liss said to herself, and decided that maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her. It had been quite a long time since she had eaten, she realized. A bowl of nice rabbit stew and a loaf of bread would maybe clear her thoughts. She stood up, and in her bedgown she quietly tip-toed downstairs and into the kitchen, in search for a midnight meal.

" _I am not your imagination."_

Liss stopped. The voice had a wheezy tone, like a whisper. It belonged to a woman. An old one.

"Who are you?" Liss said quietly. This was beginning to make her uncomfortable.

" _I am the Unholy Matron, child."_

"Are you..?" Liss was wondering wether this was only a dream, or if it was actually happening. Was she really speaking to the Night Mother in this very moment?

" _Yes."_

"But then..." thoughts were racing through Liss mind as she stood there. If the Night Mother was speaking to her, did that mean she was the Listener? No, surely this was just a dream. In a few seconds, she would wake up, laughing at her own stupidity.

" _Indeed."_ the woman said. _"I have chosen you to be my listener."_

"This is just a dream, right?" Liss said.

" _What makes you think that?"_

"By the gods." Liss gasped. "This is not a dream, right..?"

" _You shall journey to the coast outside Windhelm. Bring a horse and cart. I am waiting."_

"Night Mother!" Liss said. "I shall do as I am commanded. I will find you."

And in the darkness of night, Liss changed cloathes to her shrouded set of armor, red and black, the colors of Sithis. She packed what little she had in a rucksack. Books, potions, a little food she stole from the kitchen, and the money she had gathered through all her contracts, a small fortune. She left the meadery for the last time, without looking back at it even once. She ventured to the stables, avoiding guards patrolling the area. Liss found a suitable steed, and guided by the moonlight she began her journey.

Her thoughts lingered on the meadhouse for a moment, as she sped her horse to a trot and left the city border. She had lived there her entire childhood. But it had never been home. _Home is where you hang your enemys head,_ Elissa Nightingale reminded herself. Not a meadhouse filled with idiots.

…...


	3. Chapter 3

"Give me that or die." Elissa Nightingale said. She was pointig the edge of her dagger at the frightened farmer in front of her.

"But..!" He complained. "It's my property! You can't just take it...can you?" 

"Well, it's my property now, so get out of my sight or die." Liss was wearing her full Dark Brotherhood garment, to inflict fear in those who happened to come in her way. Like this farmer, who apparently thought a wooden cart was a big deal. Fool.

"No! You can't!" The farmer said.

"Here are your choices." Liss said firmly. "1. give me the cart. 2. Die. And do you know what? I still get the cart no matter what you choose."

"But...Mylady..."

"I am no lady, old fool, now get out of here."

The farmer stood, looking at Liss stubbornly.

"Do I have to kill you?" Liss asked. She took a step forward. Then, without warning, she raised both her arms and roared loudly.

"RAAARGH!"

The farmer shrieked, and turned. With frightening speed he fled his horse and cart, and the fearsome little girl who had just claimed them.

"Divines, help me!" That was the last Liss heard of the farmer. She did feel bad about this, though. In reality, she was not as heartless as she had just been. Only on special occasions. This was a special occasion. The Unholy Matron herself had given Liss a task – A task which she could on no accounts shove aside. It had to do with her legacy, the Dark Brotherhood.

* * *

She sped her horse, a little too much maybe, but it could not be helped. She was the Listener! Liss heart jumped each time she remembered it. This was good. She felt alive.

The cart bumped on rocks on the road, the horse was sweating but Liss did not care. She was chewing on a piece of bread. She decided to eat on horseback, since she could not afford to waste any time by stopping. She was a litte worried, though, that she would be labelled thief thanks to the unfortunate but essential action she had taken, stealing the farmers cart. However, it would be difficult for people to identify her, she was wearing a black hood and a scarf covering most of her mouth.

The road to Windhelm was long and tiresome. If you could call that a road, of course. Liss navigated the horse and cart through unpredictable landscapes. Muddy swamps could without warning turn into a cold and harsh tundra. Nevertheless, Liss made it to Windhelm in one piece. She had been confronted by a minor number of bandits on the way to the windswept city, but they had been no match for her.

That night, Liss slept quite well in her bed at the Candlehearth hall, for the first time in many months. She fell asleep thinking about finding the Night Mother. And how the Dark Brotherhood would rise again.

* * *

Early the next morning, Liss left the hall to begin searching for the Night Mother. She saddled her horse, who seemed rather well-rested, attached the cart to his reins and then they set off to the east, the icy shores at the edge of Skyrim.

The waves thundered against the rocks, horkers roared at each other and seagulls shrieked above her as Liss stopped her horse and tied him to a gnarled tree.

She walked carefully, knowing that the rocks were slippery and the water cold. She continued that process for ten more minutes, searching for something like a coffin, treading lightly on the rocks. Then eventually, she found something. A coffin of solid metal, shaped like an Iron Maiden, a torture tool of old. Then she heard the voice.

" _Well done, my child. You have found me."_

"I have, dearest mother. What do you want of me now?"

" _We shall find a new sanctuary. But do not haste, my dear, first you will have to get me on to that cart."_

"A new sanctuary, dear mother!?" Liss said. This was great. "Where would that be, Night Mother?"

" _You will see, my child."_ the voice said in Liss head. _"Just go where I tell you to go. You have proven yourself a most useful servant of Sithis."_

The next destination was an abandoned bandit cave not far from Helgen, the town which had been destroyed during one of the first dragon attacks on hundreds of years. The Night Mother had told Liss everything she needed to know. Liss biggest dream had come true. She was the Unholy Matrons Listener. Few could boast that, Liss knew, and she took great pride in it.

The trip to the cave was long and exhausting. Liss could not ride the horse to hard, now that they had a hundred kilogram coffin on the cart. And they had to stop for food and water at a small farm. Luckily, Liss had not needed to kill anyone, since the residents of the farm did not ask any questions whatsoever. Liss appreciated that. It was not that she had any pity for these smallfolks. She just could not afford to risk that anyone escaped and told some guards if Liss began killing off the peasants.

Liss and the Night Mother kept telepathic contact at all times. Liss told the Night Mother about her assassinations. She listened patiently, and threw in a _"Good, good!"_ or a _"Most impressive, my child!"_ here and there.

"Why, dear mother, haven't you spoken to me earlier?" Liss asked. The thought had just struck her.

" _I was searching for the right one, child. It is hard finding such a seasoned assassin such as yourself among all the peasants and soldiers and wizards and who-knows-what."_

That evening, Liss set up a camp in the outskirts of a forest. She found a good shelter between some large rocks. She made up a campfire. It took a while, she was not very good at it. She fumbled with the tools and it was not until the sun had completely dissapeared that Liss managed to light the sticks and pinecones. Then she began blowing on the embers until the fire was large and warm. Its flames reached high up in the sky and ate the thick firewood like a bear ate a rabbit. Liss felt the warmth spreading through her cold fingers, up her arms, her chest and the rest of her body. The winters were cold here in Skyrim, but if one knew how to survive and had the right instict, something like a little cold could not stop her.

Liss woke up. It was still dark, but it was hard to see that from the light of the fire. Someone had put on more wood. Slowly, Liss spied the area with her blue eyes. It did not take long before she saw the creature sitting by the fire. It was large, dark and...furry? A bear, was Liss first though as she reached down to her belt and searched for the dagger. It was eating a rabbit. Two more were being roasted over the fireplace. Liss began to feel how hungry she was. But she had to kill this bear first. And that was no easy task. She shivered. And thats when she remembered that bears don't know how to put a log on a fire. The creature must have felt Liss eyes staring. It looked up. Brown eyes met Liss eyes. A predators eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're a werewolf?"

Just minutes ago, Liss had been holding her razor-sharp dagger to the creatures throat, ready to slit it open any second. Then, the creature had just suddenly shrunk to half it's size, the fur had dissapeared and then there was a young man there. Lycanthropy.

"Yup." The young man said. He had shoulder-length brown hair, and green fearsome eyes. The eyes of a predator. He was dressed in nothing but ragged peasants clothing, ripped and teared from the young man turning into a beast. A stub of beard covered his dirty cheeks, making him look even more wild and bestial. He was an Imperial. Liss did not like Imperials, therefore she watched this one constantly, ready to defend herself.

His name was Valyrios. Valyrios of Kvatch. He had lived in Cyrodiil for most of his life. That had changed when he was inflicted with Lycanthropy during a mission with the Fighters Guild. When people realized that Valyrios was a Werewolf, he was constantly hunted by the Silver Hand, werewolf hunters, which were also quite active in Cyrodiil, and angry mobs. He had then decided to leave Cyrodiil for ever and go into exile in Skyrim. He'd been thinking about joining the companions but after a second thought he'd decided to stay incognito, working as a stableboy in Riverwood.

"Here, have a rabbit." He said quietly, after a long moment of silence. Liss accepted it. She smelt the fresh meat, and took a bite. The stringy but at the same time wild-tasting meat was fantastic, after days of just salt fish and dry bread.

"It's good." She said. The warmth of the rabbit spread through her body. She grew tired again. But she could not sleep. She could not afford to risk it. What if this man was dangerous? Hidden behind a mask of solid lies? What if?

"Have you killed someone?" Valyrios of Kvatch suddenly asked. Liss stopped chewing and put the half-eaten rabbit aside.

"If I've killed someone?"

"Yeah. Not that I'm particularily afraid of you, but one has to take precautions. I am sure you know what I mean." 

"I've killed some." She answered.

"How many?"

"Lost count."

"Okay."

"You?" Liss asked.

"Three." Valyrios said. "When I was a beast. You know, transformed. I still have consciousness, but my mind is not the same. I am a predator."

"Seems like we're similar then. Killers."

"It surely does seem so, Liss Nightingale." Valyrios finished his rabbit and spat out a small bone. "Tell me. What are you up to, travelling like this in the cold land of Skyrim with an iron maiden for company?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Liss asked after a moments thought.

"Trust me," the Imperial said. "I can keep one if you're willing to tell one!"

"I work for the Dark Brotherhood." Liss said.

"I know."

"What?" Liss asked.

"I saw it in your eyes. And that armor of yours, too."

"No need telling you, then. I am the last of the Brotherhood and that iron maiden is a coffin, with the body of the Night Mother. I serve her will, and it is her will that I find a new sanctuary and begin rebuilding the Dark Brotherhood."

"I see." Valyrios said, with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Would you mind getting your hands dirty, Valyrios of Kvatch?" Liss asked with a small smile. Valyrios was silent, and then he answered her.

"Not really."

"Welcome to the family, brother."

…...

The journey to the cave seemed to take less time when Liss had some company, someone to talk with. Someone who was a killer, just like her. The Thieves Guild had been nice to her. Liss admired their stealth abilities, but they didn't know how to kill. They had no idea how it felt like to slit a throat beyond the starry night sky. That's why Liss had never wanted to join them. Too little killing.

The next day, Liss and Valyrios reached their destination; The new sanctuary. It was an underground cave; it's entrance hidden by rocks and cliffs but big enough to get a carriage through.

First they went down narrow stone steps into a small room with a long-dead campfire in the middle, some chairs by the wall and a small table at the far end with a couple of benches surrounding it. To their left was another room, with a staircase leading down to a larger chamber with some iron shackles and cages, probably used as a prison. To the right of the main room was another small room, probably serving as a simple storeroom. Right in front of Liss and Valyrios was a broad tunnel leading diagonally down into a quite large open cave with a small stream running straight through. This would be a good main hall for the Dark Brotherhood. There were several other rooms too, and Liss reckoned that this Sanctuary would be enough to hold at least fifteen assassins at a time. Perfect.

"We'd better get this place furnished." Valyrios said when they had placed the Night Mother in her own private chamber.

"I thought of that. And I know just who we're going to contact. He'll be able to fix shrouded armors too, if we are lucky." Liss said. "We've got the money we need, at least."

"We do?" Valyrios asked.

"I have a small fortune from my previous contracts."Liss admited.

"You seem to have been quite...well, proficient." Valyrios stated.

"And I still am." Liss answered. "C'mon, we've got lot's of work. No rest until the Night Mother is satisfied."

* * *

The assassin and her new friend, the Werewolf, journeyed back to Liss hometown of Riften. She hated that place. It was filthy, dusty, the streets filled with shit and the people there were too; it was a place for the poor, and the lonely of heart. But something that was going very well in Riften was the thieves guild, it's business going better than ever.

They walked through the chilly, damp tunnels of the Ratway. Liss knew this way, she'd accompanyed Liss warned Valyrios of some things.

"Remember, don't ask any stupid questions." Liss began. "It is said that the Thieves guild hates to kill, but who knows what'll happen if someone got too much information."

"Uh...I'm suddenly not so sure if this is my thing...perhaps...I'll just wait outside.." Valyrios said awkwardly.

"You come with me." Liss demanded.

"What?!" Valyrios exclaimed. "Am I your slave suddenly?"

"...Please." Liss added reluctantly.

"Yeah, that's better, now I feel like I have a meaning in life." he said sarcastically. Liss elbowed him in the ribs. He muttered something but carried on. Soon, the two found the exit, or, the entrance to the Ragged Flagon, the dim, dark thieves guild "bar".

Delvin Mallory was sitting on a creaky chair by a round table in the dim room. The Breton male had a bald head, green eyes and a stubby beard on his chin. He was a fence for the Thieves guild, Liss knew. He was the one she'd contact if she had stolen items to sell.

"If it ain't little Liss." Delvin said, without looking up from the meat pie he was cutting pieces from . "How goes it?"

"Good day, Devlin." Liss said politely. She didn't enjoy being polite, but she had to. This was of biggest matters.

"What do I owe the honor, lass?"

"I need your help." Liss said, and sat down. She gestured to Valyrios to do the same, and he sat down, a little awkwardly.

"Gotten a boy, have ya?" Devlin glanced at Valyrios, and giggled. "I figured it wouldn't take long, see."

"Err..No, this is Valyrios, Valyrios of Kvatch, he..he's an assassin, too."

"Oh." Devlin said, a little caught of guard. "I know where this is going."

Liss was silent for a moment, as Devlin Mallory took a gulp from an iron tankard.

"It has to do with the Brotherhood, right?"

"Yes." Liss confirmed.

"Well. Whatcha need, girl?"

"You'll help me?" Liss asked hopefully.

"Hold yer horses, I want to know exactly what I'm supposed to help you with."

"Well, I need furnishing for the new sanctuary.." Liss began.

"New sanctuary?" Delvin asked. "How come?"

"The Night Mother spoke to me. I'm obeying her will."

"Aha." Delvin nodded to himself. He changed position in the chair. He bent forward and crossed his arms on the table. "You know, your momma wanted the same thing. She sent an assassin, with payment. I helped her, and that was that. Good person, that Astrid. A shame she chose that runaway Companion. I could'a been a much better husband, for sure." 

"You're talking about my father, Delvin." Liss said. She was getting irritated.

"My 'pologies, girl."

"And then I need armors. Shrouded ones, I thought you were the one to ask."

"Shrouded armors. Are you sure 'bout this, Liss?" Delvin asked. "Things could go wrong. The Imperials want the Brotherhood gone, and even though Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak got the Empire to submit, them legionaires are still holding Solitude."

"I am sure. And if you want to stop me, go on. But I promise, you won't live to tell the tale."

"Oh, lass." Devlin laughed. "You're just like your momma. And you have a bit of yer dad in you, too."

"What's it gonna be?"

"I'll help ya."

"Thank you, Devlin." Liss smiled slightly, a very rare sight, indeed.

"Well, it ain't for free. I want you to do somethin' for me, too."

"What would that be?"

"Ye interested in slitting some Imperial throats?" Devlin asked.

"Tell me more."

"He's a captain. On a ship. Sercis, he's called. He's been causing a little stir within the Thieves guild. I want him dead."

"And where can I find this Sercis?" Liss asked. She could feel the dark joy rising in her soul, the thrill of having a target.

"Solitude docks. You kill that man, I'll help you with all that you asked." 

"I'll be on my way. And thanks, Devlin." Liss stood up and was just about to walk away when Devlin grabbed her hand.

"Just because it's you, Liss. And because I owe your momma a great deal." he smiled, and let go. Liss nodded, took Valyrios by the arm, and left the Ragged Flagon.

She was the hunter. He was her prey.

The middle-aged man was garbed in the common Imperial armor, without a helmet, revealing his long brown hair. Liss was walking down the docks, wearing a lovely green dress, which suited her, apparently. At least Valyrios thought so, the scumbag. Liss did not enjoy this at all. She loved killing, she loved it more than anything else, tracking her prey and ending their lives; but this was insane. Yes, it was hard to get close to Sercis without being disguised, but this? Yuck. As soon as this mission was over, Liss would burn this dress. But it was a very effective disguise, she had to admit. A soldier whisteled to her. An act of grace, confirming she was pretty. Liss wanted to pull him inside an alley and stick the Blade of Woe inside his throat, but instead, she smiled her prettiest smile and walked away.

"Oh my!" Liss gasped. She was standing in front of the quite handsome captain.

"What is it, my fair lady?" the captain named Sercis said, looking up from the tangle of ropes he was fiddling with. He was sitting on a barrell, doing what needed to be done on his ship. He was the captain; he had to take care of his boat.

"I dropped my necklace!" Liss donned her most childish and sad face.

"Oh, dear, oh dear." Sercis mumbled, and stood up. He took Liss hand. She wanted to slap him, but carried on with the act. "Where have you dropped it, young lady?"

"In the gutter, over there, in that alley! My arms are too short, I can't reach it!"

"Very well. I'll help you, fair one." Sercis smiled, and Liss led the way inside the long, dark alley. She pointed to a gutter a small distance deeper into the alley. Sercis smiled at her, and hurried to save her "necklace". Liss hurried after him.

"I can't see it, my lady! It must have sunken through the mud, I.."

"No, no, it's there! You have too look deeper!" Liss said. And as Sercis the captain looked deeper down the gutter, she drew her blade. It shone darkly with bloodthirst.

"I can't see it!" Sercis said hopelessly.

"No, it's just there!" then, Liss grabbed the captain by his collar and pulled him up with fearsome strength.

"What? Wh-what is happening, my..mylady!?" he gasped.

"It feels good to kill again..." Liss whispered. The captain got all white in his face. "If you scream, I'll be sure to kill you slowly..Understood?!"

The captain nodded slowly. His face had an expression of utter fear – how could this little girl kill him? Why?

"Wait!" he pleaded. "We can still solve this! Let me help you back to your home and..."

"Home is where you hang your enemys head." Liss said as she plunged the knife into the captains throat. She looked him in the eyes as he died. She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Brotherhood sanctuary was alive with candles, campfires and lanterns just a week later. Although, not _too_ bright. It was a place of death, after all. The damp cave rooms were furnished, Liss bedroom as well, and the living quarters, the main room, the "Dining hall" and the shrine of the Night Mother. It was stylish and pretty in an absurd, dark way. It was _perfect._

Three members had been added to the Brotherhood as well; Hilde, a young Nord woman with long brown hair and charming red eyes, the trademark of a Vampire, and a middle-aged Argonian man named Daza, a shadowscale from the deepest swamps of Black Marsh, his body filled with countless scars from battles of survival with his own kin. There was also Carin, a Breton woman. She was around thirty, Liss guessed. Carin was a cheery and very thorough woman, whose great passion in life was cooking. Food, the most lovely food, would she cook for the Brotherhood, and she would also brew potions and poisons. Carin had long auburn hair in several braids, a round face with a slightly pig-like nose and blue happy eyes.

Liss felt happy. Cheerful. Proud. She was the Listener. The other members of the Brotherhood revered her, feared her and looked up to her; Liss, the young but very professional killer and Listener of a Brotherhood reborn. A dark happines burned in her chest – it was her will to kill. The missions would come, now, one after the other, and the brotherhood would once again be busy. Liss would not _only_ , however, be a Listener who just gave out contracts and ruled the sanctuary, she would, but she would also take contracts herself. The specially thrilling ones, like taking out several targets at once or slaying someone in a specific manner. She liked those kinds of contracts.

And Valyrios seemed to like this life as well. Liss could often hear him practise down in the training room, punching dolls and strengthening his arms and legs and improving his stamina. She liked him, perhaps a little more than she would actually prefer to admit. He was rather good looking, the Imperial man. She usually despised imperials but Valyrios was something else. He was nice. He was trustworthy. He was... attractive.

…...

Just like Liss had foreseen, the contracts began dropping in. The Night Mother spoke to Liss whenever she visited her shrine, and informed her of people who had done the Black Sacrament. Elissa, as Listener of the Dark Brotherhood would then proceed to announce the contracts to the other four assassins. She hoped – and knew – that soon, more people would join. She would just have to test them before they could truly be part of the Brotherhood.

"Brothers and sisters," Liss said, when she had gathered the little crowd of killers in the main hall. We have our first list of targets. The assassins looked at each other, with enthusiasm burning in their eyes.

"I will count them up, we have three right now. So listen closely. To get the first target, we have to seek out a broke gambler. He's always at the Frostfruit inn, located in Rorikstead. he'll have more information about the kill. Next, we have a simple task: find and kill the one-legged farmer in Falkreath. Third mission wil be handed out by a villager in Riverwood. She can be found smoking fish outside her house. Questions?" Liss said. She crossed her arms and let her eyes wander over all the assassins in the room.

"My lady," Daza the Shadowscale said in his lizardlike voice, his tongue slithering and dancing on each word. "I would like to take the third mission."

"Very well, Daza, you may take that mission. I suggest you prepare yourself as soon as possible, we don't want to keep our customers waiting, right?" Liss said with a malicious smile.

"My Listener, I kindly ask to take the second mission," said Hilde.

"Then do so." said Liss. "But remember to be careful at all times, some missions might be more dangerous than they seem."

"Thank you, Listener." Hilde smiled a deadly beautiful smile, as she bowed slightly.

"So," Liss said and smiled back at Hilde. "Would you like to take the first mission, Valyrios?"

"I was just about to ask permission for that, m'lady." Valyrios said.

"It's yours." Liss said with a smile. "Very well then, please proceed to your missions as soon as possible. If you need more information, come to me."

"Thank you, Listener." The other members gave a nod. Liss felt honored. She smiled a little, but not too much. She could not be too soft on the other assassins. She was her leader and she had to be feared as well as respected.

Liss suddenly caught the scent of spices in the cold damp air.

"Well, well well, It seems like dinner will be served shortly." She smiled again. "And we wouldn't want to miss that, would we?"

That evening, Liss did not go to bed early. Instead she sat in her bedroom, on the hard wooden chair, thinking. The sanctuary. It had just been a dream of hers once, but now it was true. And Liss, only fifteen years old, was the Listener. It was almost to good to be true. The business was flowing again, her assassins were already out killing. But there were many dangers with this as well. If the Imperial army found out about the sanctuary, it was probably impossible for the five assassins in there to stop them. Liss shook the thought away. She smiled to herself. _But we will grow. Not even the Imperials will be able to stop us one day._

They were a Brotherhood Reborn. People prayed to the unholy deity – the Night Mother – and asked her to kill someone. The Night Mother, or The Unholy Matron as she was also called, then informed the Listener, in this case Liss, about those who had prayed to her. She gave Liss names on people to seek out. When the assassin found the one who had prayed, done the Black Sacrament, to catch the interest of the Dark Brotherhood, the client would then provide payment in exchange for a kill. An elimination. A new soul for Sithis in the Void.

Eventually, Liss became so full in thought that it began to tire her. Her eyelids grew heavy and her thoughts even heavier. Soon she could not resist sleep anymore, so she stripped and changed into a simple sleep gown and tucked herself in on the wool matress and drew the heavy fur blanket over her slim body. She felt the warmth on her pale skin and almost immediately fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Focus._

Liss crept a little further out on the edge of the roof. It was no problem for her to keep her balance, she had done this so many times before, but still...

 _Focus!_

She crept even closer, and peered her head over the edge. She looked down on the cold, dark street, only illuminated by a few dim lanterns hanging from walls. The cold winter night was harsh, but Liss enjoyed it. This was what she wanted to do. But once again, she felt her cold thoughts melt away.

 _Focus already, goddamit! What are you doing?_

She shook her head and gritted her teeth. Her hands gripped harder on the ledges, and she continued spying down on the four persons below. She could hear them speak through the wailing wind.

"...Hahaha! Yes, I swear, shall we go to the inn and continue?" a bony Imperial laughed. He was thin but dressed in thick clothes, warm clothes. He was wearing a fancy hat.

"Yes, let us indeed." an Imperial woman answered. She was wearing a long skirt and a thick dark coat with wollen linings. She was noticeably younger than the Imperial.

The woman giggled and took the male's hand. They began walking away. Liss smirked. That was the couple she had been ordered to kill. Why, she did not know, it did not mattered. She did the deed, and got the money, and the customer was satisfied. Still, in the back of her head, a picture appeared. She found herself thinking of Valyrios. The young, dark-haired male. He was handsome. Actually, very handsome...

 _Stop! What are you doing? Get yourself together, Liss!_

Liss scorned herself, and swore silently. Why was she thinking about him? Sure, he looked good and he was nice to talk with, and he was a brother in her guild, but still, he was an Imperial...

 _He is not like them._ She thought. And she felt that she was right. After all, Valyrios had fled, just like herself. But she could not develop any closer bonds with him. He was young, but still much older than her.

When she sped across the rooftops of Windhelm, Liss though about it. The couple she was pursuing, the couple she would kill, they weren't the same age, definitely not. Besides, in love, age doesn't matter...

 _Love? What are you thinking about! You serve the Night Mother and Sithis, you do not have time for love._ She told herself. She knew she was right.

She stopped and peered down again. The couple had come to a stop in a narrow alley. They were embracing each other, kissing passionately. Liss watched them for a moment, feeling a warmth gather in her chest. It was a pleasant warmth. She breathed a little faster now, watching the loving couple. They stopped kissing and looked at each other. Liss drew back into the shadows, and began climbing down. It took just a short amount of time to descend, and soon she was watching the couple at a very close distance. Liss' hand went to the sheath at her right. She gripped the handle of her steel dagger and pulled it out. The sound of the steel did not stir the couple, however, who were still kissing.

Liss took a step forward, and now she was out in the light, just a few metres away from the couple. She began walking towards them. The male noticed the assassin and stopped kissing the woman. He looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"What? Wait..no!" he shouted, but before he could run away, Liss had planted her dagger between his shoulders. She pulled it out with a meaty sound and proceeded on to the woman. She was shaking.

"Why are you killing him? He's dead! Why is he dead?!" the woman said, her words shaking. She was crying now, and icy tears were falling from her eyes.

"Sithis wants it." Liss said between gritted teeth. Her hand clenched the dagger. She grabbed the woman by her neck and slit her throat. It was a quick death for her. She noticed the man still squirming a little on the ground, so she put and end to him. Better finish him off rather than giving him enough time to call the guards.

…..

Back in the sanctuary, things were calm. Her brothers and sisters were all out on missions, Liss knew. She had the entire sanctuary to herself. She went down the steps to the main hall and proceeded to the Night Mother's coffin.

"Oh, unholy matron, I have done your bidding. The couple now rests with Sithis in the void." she whispered, kneeling with her eyes closed in front of the big iron coffin.

" _You have done well, my child. Rest now."_ the Night Mother's cold, loving voice replied. Liss smiled to herself. She had served her matron, and some rest would be pleasant. But as she stood up and began walking away, her thoughts again turned to Valyrios. She imagined him kissing her, just like the couple in the alley.

" _Is it love I sense?"_ the voice of the Night Mother whispered again. Liss stopped. She was standing with her back to the coffin, looking down on the rough floor made out of stone and clay and dirt.

"No, mother. I do not know why...but... I have been thinking thoughts..."

" _You are growing, dear. Everyone has these thoughts."_

"No, you don't understand. They are, how shall I put it.." Liss sighed. " _Dirty_ thoughts..."

" _That is indeed what I am talking about, Liss. You are becoming a woman, it's nothing weird about that. Now go, Sithis does not wait. Take your rest."_

Liss was struck by many thoughts as she walked away.

" _Liss."_ she heard the Night Mother call again. Liss turned around. _"He **is** rather handsome."_

The Night Mother giggled a little, her rough voice sounding through Liss' head. She smiled a little and shook her head. Walking up the stairs to her bedroom, thoughts crowded her head. Could the Night Mother be right about Liss becoming a woman? Of course she were. Liss had been expecting this. Sighing, she undressed. She took off her uniform and threw it over a chair. She took off her underwear as well, and stood in front of her mirror. She looked at her body. Looked at her curves. She was pale, as she had always been. She had a few freckles over her nose. She let her long hay-colored hair fall over her shoulders. She _did_ see a few changes, she was growing, and not only in length, her chest as well. She thought about what the Night Mother had said. She yawned and laid down in her bead. She pulled the thick fur blanket over her naked body and went asleep after laying thinking for awhile.

When she woke up, she checked the hourglass. She had been sleeping for about an hour. It had been a good nap, and she found herself well rested. She was humming a song when she got dressed again. She put her hair up in a ponytail and walked down the stairs into the main hall. She saw a familiar figure sitting by the table reading. It was Valyrios. Liss blushed a little before she went down. She swore silently over how childish she was, and descended the stairs.

"Hello, Liss!" Valyrios said, looking up from his book. "Have you read this? It's a really good book."

He held up the black-blue book so Liss could see it.

"Thief." she read. "Thief.." she let the words dance on her tongue a little.

"How did the contract go?" the Imperial said with a smile. Liss immediately thought of the couple kissing.

"It went well. As usual. I took great pleasure in condemning their souls to Sithis. How did you do, by the way?"

"Oh, it went well." Valyrios said with another of his warm smiles. "It was harder than I thought to kill another person.."

Liss sighed silently and rolled her eyes, almost unnoticeably. _He might be handsome,_ she thought, _but he is still inexperienced in killing._

"...but I got it done. It felt odd, refreshing, in a way, if you understand what I mean."

"I do." Liss said. She knew exactly what he meant, the unexplainable feeling of killing someone. "It is a refreshing experience."

Valyrios put down his book.

"Liss, would you like something to drink? Some mead, maybe?" Valyrios asked.

"Yes please, that would be nice." Liss tried her best at smiling. She thought it went quite well.

"I'll be back in a moment." Valyrios returned her smile.

Liss followed Valyrios with her eyes as he went out of the room and into the kitchens. When he dissapeared, she sighed and put her face in her hands. What was she doing? What was going on? Why was she feeling so weird? She didn't have time to answer her questions, for Valyrios returned shortly with two tankards and a decanter of mead. He was also carrying a loaf of bread, and he was struggling to keep hold of it all, so Liss stood up and hurried over to him.

"Here, I'll help you," she said, and reached out to help him. But Valyrios somehow managed to trip on a loose rock in the floor, and he fell forwards. He fell into Liss, and soon she found herself lying under Valyrios, the decanter crashed down close to them and showered them with mead. Their bodies were close now, and Liss could feel the young Imperial breathing heavily. She looked into his eyes, a weird tingling sensation growing inside her. They were so close to each other, Liss could have reached up and kissed him if she had wanted to. Valyrios shook his head and looked up.

"I..I am.. Terribly sorry, my lady, excuse my foolishness..." Valyrios grabbed a nearby cloth.

"Let me dry your face, Liss." he said softly and Liss couldn't help but let him. He ran the cloth over her cheeks and her forehead with soft, careful movements.

"I..." Liss stammered. She could feel her cheeks reddening. "I've got another contract... so... well.."

She smiled awkwardly at Valyrios and hurried away, blushing uncontrollably, a feeling of warmth surging through her body.


	7. Chapter 7

Slitting her preys' throat as she had done so many times before, Liss Nightingale found herself thinking about Valyrios. Again. And what had happened yesterday. As the hot, thick blood poured from her prey, she finished him off quickly. A small spurt of blood hit her across her cheek, and that reminded her about how the mead had spilled over both her and the young, handsome Imperial Werewolf. Drying her dagger with a small piece of cloth, Liss scoured her mind. Was she in love with this Imperial? She sighed heavily and casually grabbed the legs of the bloody corpse and proceeded through a narrow alley. She didn't pay any attention to the thick red stream of blood following where she had dragged the dead man; such things had no meaning to her at this moment. All that mattered was him. Valyrios.

But why? _Gods damn it._ She swore loudly, shook her head and put her hands on her sides. She looked at the corpse. A small distance away was an old rusty sewer grate. She usually used these when it came to disposing of corpses. She dragged the limp body another few metres and stopped close to the sewer grate. It maybe wasn't the best place to hide a freshly killed person, but on the other hand, in the sewers lived many a peculiar creatures. Creatures who weren't exactly picky with what they ate. And a few Imperials now and then wouldn't be bad.

She tugged at the sewer grate, and with some difficulty she managed to lift it a few centimetres and drag it to the side. The black pit became fully visible and a stench rose from the entrance. Liss wrinkled her nose, and grabbed the corpse. She dragged it the last little distance to the sewer pit and shoved it down. After a moment, the meaty sound of a body smashing against the sewer floor, covered ankle-deep in muck and dirty water echoed up the dark pit. She clapped her hands together once and sighed. Another contract was done. She had served the Night Mother. Now she wanted to go back to the sanctuary and... And then she thought about Valyrios again.

She walked in the moonlight, and made her way from the town. She located her horse outside, tied to an old, crooked tree. There were but a few, green leaves on the gnarled branches. The horse was the complete opposite of the twisted tree. Tall and stout, and proud in its posture. He was a beast black as the night itself, with deep, red eyes. He looked up and neighed lowly when he caught scent and sight of Elissa Nightingale. His name was Shadowmere – and Liss liked him very much. This might stem from the fact that this horse, this beast of the night had been her mothers. Her mothers horse. It was one of the few memories she had from her. She mounted Shadowmere with impressive agility and steadiness. She patted the horse on the neck and ran her hand through his mane. She whispered his name, as if she was whispering for night and darkness itself.

"Shadowmere." Liss whispered. "Take me back home."

The shadowborn horse started into a trot and then after just a minute, into a steady, quick gallop.

Back at the sanctuary, things were as usual. Quiet, with the aura of death hanging about. It was lovely, and when Liss stepped into the main room, she really did feel as though she had just come home. And she had, after all. She checked who was here and who was not; and she concluded that all the assassins were out carrying out their contracts. She sighed deeply and smiled to herself. A moment alone. She would take a bath and then pray to the Night Mother, and then perhaps work on a special close combat training program she had in mind to teach the newer assassins. Liss went to her bedchamber and took with her a fresh garb instead of the sweaty one she was wearing. Then she made her way down to the "Bath cave". It was indeed a cave, small, but big enough for people to be in, and bath in. In the middle of the cave room was a body of water. A pond of sorts; a pool, maybe a metre and a half deep but at the deepest point maybe two metres. All stone, the rough, jagged sides of the pool worked as seats. And in the bottom of it, there was a small spring connected to underground streams of hot water. It constantly supplied the pool with warm water, perfect to take a wash in. Having researched the cave, Liss had actually found out that the hot water came from an old Dwemer steamwork deep underground, and the hot water source was simply a brass pipe connecting with the pool.

When she came down the stairs and entered the bath cave she noticed immediately that there was someone else in the room. In the pool, just as surprised as Liss, judging by his expression, was Valyrios.

"Oh..." Liss said awkwardly. "H-hello.." She couldn't bring herself to say anything else.

"Ah..." he replied equally awkwardly. "Uh.. hello, Liss.."

"I am sorry for disturbing you.." Liss said with a small chuckle. She gestured to the stairs that winded up from the room. "I should be going now.."

"Wait.." Valyrios exclaimed when Liss had taken the first steps.

"Yes?" she replied, trying to look Valyrios in the face and not lower.

"I... Uh..." He gestured awkwardly and tried to find the right words. "It's... Ah... Okay if you stay.."

"Hm?" Liss was a little surprised. More than surprised, actually, stunned might have been a better word.

"I mean.. You don't have to of course... But it's no problem for me if you.. If you... well.." he waved his open hands to the pool.

Liss caught the hint.

"I... Well... Sure.. I mean... Yes.." Liss stammered. She blushed a little. But then she smiled a crooked smile and nodded slightly. "Well, I suppose I could... Join you, then..."

And so she did. She took off her garb casually and covered herself up with a cloth. She took that away as well as soon as she had dipped into the perfectly warm water. She sighed contently as the water warmed her. Then she looked at Valyrios. He was blushing. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking down in the water in front of him. She understood that he was trying very hard not to look and seem improper. She didn't care about that.

"It's alright, Valyrios." she said as calmly and casually she could. She failed. "You don't have to look away."

Liss closed her eyes and sighed at how ridiculous this all sounded. She was a cold killer. How could she even try to understand things like love? It was weird.

"I... It's.. Ok.. Then.." he smiled awkwardly at her and began mumbling again. "I'm.. Uh, sorry for the other day, you know, it went... kind of.. Well, awkward there..."

"It's okay. Things happen." Liss said. She was very nervous. She tried not to, but her eyes wandered towards the naked assassin in front of her. He had a muscular build, with pronounced muscles and a lot of body hair. His chest was practically furry – she wasn't surprised, he was, after all, a werewolf. She blushed and began thinking improper thoughts. She looked at his face – he was unshaven and looked quite rough, but in Liss' eyes, Valyrios the Werewolf could not have been more handsome. His furry black sideburns were growing out of control and a stub of beard was more-than-hinting on his chin. His eyes were exhausted but not tired; after a day of hard training and practising killing arts.

"Hey," Liss said and broke the uncomfortable awkward silence. "You... I..."

She went silent again. Valyrios looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I was just wondering, would you like some mead after this and perhaps... Perhaps we could..."

Valyrios smiled at her and moved over to sit beside her. He smiled again and moved a wet strand ov hay-blond har out of her blushing face.

"That _does_ sound like a terrific idea, Listener." And then he kissed her. But just a small kiss. Their lips brushed softly and she felt the warmth spread through her body. She loved him with all her cold, deadly heart. And she knew her feelings were answered by this man. This werewolf. Her werewolf. She giggled a little and Valyrios withdrew slightly. He smiled at her, still close to her.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing, just..." Liss didn't finish that sentence. She hesitated for a moment, then kissed him again. And this time, it was a proper kiss.

She was laying beside him in her wide bed. She had the fur blanket pulled up all the way up to her neck. Liss smiled at him. She felt the warmth of his body against hers. She didn't want this moment to stop.

"That was interesting," she said quietly, still smiling.

"And good, I hope?" Valyrios replied. He was stretched out comfortably, partially under the blanket.

"It was." Liss said.

"Liss?" Valyrios asked after a moment of silence.

"What?"

He was silent for a small moment, and then he said,

"Do you love me?"

Liss giggled a little.

"I think I do." she said, and looked him in his eyes. The green eyes of a werewolf. "Do you love me?"

"Yes. I do, Liss. I do." he said with a smile, still looking her in her eyes. They kissed again and she rolled over, on top of him.

"We should get dressed." she said. "The others will be back any moment."

"You are probably right." Valyrios said with a mysterious expression. "But I'd like to kiss you again first." 

"You may." Liss said.

Then they got dressed, and Liss went down to the main hall. Then she steered her steps to the Night Mothers' coffin. There she kneeled, in front of the massive Iron Maiden. She said;

"Night Mother, has anyone prayed to you?" She waited for a moment, still kneeling, then came the familiar voice of the Unholy Matron.

" _Well,_ I _pray you had a good time with that Imperial.."_ The Night Mother giggled silently to herself.

"I... What?.." Liss looked for the right words.

" _It was your first time then?"_ the Night Mother asked. Liss blushed.

"Um... Yes, Night Mother... It was..."

" _Did it hurt?"_

"I.." Liss stopped. This was getting embarassing. Very embarassing.

" _Oh, don't be afraid, Child, I am just concerned about you. Now tell me, was it good?"_ the Night Mother giggled again.

"Yes." Liss said grudgingly. "Yes it was, Night Mother."

" _I do so miss my youth..."_ the Night Mother sighed. _"Now, the contracts. We have two new. Two interesting ones. Now, to get your first contract, visit the nobleman currently renting a room at the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. He'll give you the instructions further. The second one, seek out the smith in Morthal. He has a task for you."_

"Thank you, Night Mother, we will fullfill the contracts and condemn our preys to the Void." Liss said, stood up and bowed deeply.

" _Now go, child. And good luck."_

Maybe it was purely Liss' imagination, but the Nord girl could swear she heard the Night Mother giggle again.

Liss went back to the main hall and found Valyrios and Daza sitting by the longtable. They were playing a game of chess. Liss sat down on the short side of the heavy oak table so she could spectate the game. She took a piece of parchment and wrote down the contract details. She wondered what the Night Mother had meant with "Interesting ones" when she had talked about the contracts. There was only one way to find out.

"Check mate." Daza said, and leaned back in his chair, chuckling heartily. "You'll never find such a chess player as me, Valyrios."

"But how?!" Valyrios exclaimed. "That was a genial move, Daza, but how did you manage to do that? It must have required planning and strategically moving your pawns from the beginning!"

"Indeed." the Shadowscale nodded.

"Then... You must be right about that." Valyrios concluded. He, too, leaned back on the chair. Then he looked at Liss. "Hello there. You should have seen Daza's chess tactics."

"Oh? He won, didn't he?" Liss said. When Valyrios nodded, she continued, "He's a tactical genius, that one." She smiled at Daza who smiled back at her and said;

"Practise, lot's of practise, my brother and sister."

"I guess so." Liss said. Then she held up her note and said; "I will be doing this contract." She put the note down on the table and pointed at the top line. Any one of you are free to take the second one, otherwise, get some rest. You've earned it.

"Alright, well, good luck Liss, kill well, and often." Valyrios said to her, and smiled. Liss smiled back and said;

"Gentlemen."

Then she walked down to the armory. She tapped down the hard, old stone steps to the torchlit chamber contaning the weapons needed to slay another being. Or several. Liss entered the room and was met by the familiar smell of leather and iron. To her right was a few, three mannequinns which were garbed in the standard Dark Brotherhood armor. To her left were wooden shelves and stands with swords, axes and daggers and even a couple of shields. They were quite cumbersome and in Liss' opinion useless to an assassin. The heavier weapons were mostly used by the people who were strong enough to use them in a stealth sutiation. In front of her were several bows hung on the wall, bows of finest wood with sleek form and shape and strong bowstrings, capable of firing an arrow completely silent and kill someone at a long range. There was also another interesting weapon in the chamber – a new item in all of Skyrim, a crossbow, imported from Hammerfell. This weapon was like a bow but even better; smaller than a bow, but with a thicker frame and a stronger bowstring, which could loose a bolt that would kill effectively on double the range a bow could. But despite these fine choices of weapons, Liss preferred to choose a simpler armament.

She took a knife belt with her, made of black softened leather. She grabbed two daggers of finest steel, smithed in the Skyforge itself and purified with human blood through a ritual. Then she left the armory and went to her chamber to get her cloak. It was a long, soft cloak of black-dyed wool. It was thick, but not too heavy; it was not difficult to move in and her acrobatic moves on the rooftops would not be hindered by it. It was a perfect piece of clothing for an assassin like her; it hid her weapons and made it easier for her to stay incognito.

Then, done with the arming, Liss left the cold, dim sanctuary that was her home and headed out on her hunt.


End file.
